


Love is like the wind

by hooliziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:00:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3300221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hooliziam/pseuds/hooliziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry quitte Louis, puis revient, puis repart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love is like the wind

"C'est fini Louis."

Une douche froide. Un seau de glaçons pour être plus exact. Je pourrais même jurer entendre le bruit de mon cœur qui se fracasse dans ma poitrine,

"Quoi ?!"

"Je ne le répéterai pas Louis."

Son ton est juste froid, sans vie. Comme si tout ce qu'on avait vécu ne représentait rien.

"Non. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Pas à moi."

"Je suis désole. Je t'aime encore, pour toujours , mais c'est juste plus possible."

"Mais pourquoi?!"

"Je peux pas te le dire mon coeur.."

"Comment tu peux encore m'appeler comme ça ? Comment tu peux me laisser ? Putain Harry t'es toute ma vie merde t'as pas le droit."

Putain je veux pas pleurer. Non il mérite pas mes larmes. Je lui ai tout donné. Tout. Et il vient de tout me reprendre. Comment je suis censé faire hein ? Comment puis-je vivre sans la personne qui me donne la force de me lever chaque matin ?

"S'il te plaît Louis ne complique pas les choses. Ma décision est prise."

"TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ?! Tu me quittes comme ça, sans explications, et c'est moi qui rend les choses compliqués ? Mais t'es vraiment un connard putain ! Tu vois là j'ai juste envie de te détester mais j'en suis juste incapable. Parce que je suis amoureux de toi. Mais c'est un sentiment que tu ne dois pas connaître n'est ce pas ?!"

"Bien sur que si Louis. Je t'aime vraiment, tellement. Je fais ça pour te protéger, je te le promet ! Et vas y, déteste moi, je le mérite. Refais ta vie, tourne la page. Mais ne m'oublie pas, s'il te plait ? Parce que moi je ne pourrais pas."

"Mais même si je le voulais je pourrais pas t'oublier merde. Et c'est ça qui me tue. T'es vraiment qu'un pauvre con égoïste. T'as pas le droit de partir."

"Je suis désolé. Je t'aime Louis."

Un bisou sur la tempe. C'est tout ce qu'il me laisse ? Après deux ans de relation, il me quitte avec un putain de baisé sur la tempe ? Mais qu'il aille se faire foutre putain. J'arrive même pas à me retenir de pleurer. La porte de l'appartement vient de claquer et je suis là comme un con en plein milieu du salon. Mes jambes ne me retiennent même plus. A quoi bon rester debout de toute façon ? Ça ne rime plus à rien. Je veux juste me coucher et dormir. Dormir jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus. En même pas 5 minutes il vient de bousiller ma vie. Et je pèse mes mots. J'ai plus rien. J'ai l'impression qu'il a arraché mon cœur et qu'il l'a déchiré, là, devant mes yeux. Qu'il l'a piétiné et qu'il est parti en me laissant regarder les morceaux. J'ai un poids dans la poitrine qui m'empêche de respirer correctement. J'ai juste envie que ça s'arrête. Je veux me réveiller dans ses bras et me dire que tout ça n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais la douleur est bien réelle. Elle est là et je ne sais pas si elle partira un jour.

 

*******

 

Ça fait un mois. Un mois qu'il est parti et qu'il a tout emporté avec lui. Un mois que j'ai un trou béant dans la poitrine. Et ça fait mal. Bien plus mal que ce que j'ai connu auparavant. C'est continuel. Je me lève avec le matin et je me couche avec le soir. Ce n'est pas une douleur physique. C'est bien pire. Ça me bouffe de l'intérieur. Je ne dors plus, je ne mange plus, je ne sors plus. Mes amis amis essayent de me sortir de là mais ils n'y arrivent pas. Ils n'y arriveront pas pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'ai pas envie de m'en sortir. Je veux me laisser crever à petits feux. A quoi ça sert de rire si ce n'est plus avec lui ? A quoi ça sert de dormir si il n'est plus à mes côtés ? A quoi ça sert de vivre si je dois vivre sans lui ? Je lui en veux. Je lui en veux tellement putain. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi il m'a laissé comme ça, et je ne pense pas avoir envie de savoir. Il devait bien avoir une bonne raison après tout. Évidemment que je ne peux m'empêcher de me blâmer. C'est forcement de ma faute. Mais je suis incapable de trouver le moment où j'ai merdé bordel. Je suis chez moi, sur mon canapé. C'est le seul endroit où je me sens bien, avec mon lit évidemment. Je regarde la télé, et comme par hasard un putain de film d'amour de merde a décider de passer la maintenant. Alors je suis en larmes depuis une heure. J'ai envie de me gifler tellement je suis pathétique. La porte d'entrée claque, et ce bruit me rappelle tellement de mauvais souvenirs que je me met à pleurer de plus belle.

"LOUIS WILLIAM TOMLINSON TU VAS LEVER TON PUTAIN DE CUL DE CE CANAPÉ ET TU VAS ALLER FAIRE QUELQUE CHOSE DE TA PUTAIN DE VIE !"

Zayn. Mon meilleur ami. Si j'avais assez de force, là, je serai en train de le frapper parce qu'il gueule et que ça me fait mal à la tête. Et parce que c'est qu'un pauvre con lui aussi. Mais j'ai pas assez de force, donc je me contente de le regarder. Et je sais pertinemment que ça va le faire sortir de ses gonds. Mais je m'en contre fout.

"Arrête de me regarder comme ça parce que je te jure que je vais t'en coller une. J'en ai marre de te voir te détruire. Ok t'es triste, je peux le comprendre, mais c'est qu'une rupture Lou, la vie continue. T'es pas une fillette merde !"

"C'est pas qu'une rupture espèce de con. Ce mec c'est toute ma vie. Sans lui je suis plus rien. T'as pas le droit de me dire continuer sans lui, parce que je peux pas. Ouais je suis faible, et alors ?! Tu ferais comment toi si Liam te laissait du jour au lendemain, sans aucune explication ? J'aimerai bien savoir !"

"Je me serai sûrement déjà foutu en l'air. Mais là n'est pas la question. Moi j'ai jamais été fort Louis, et toi tu l'es. Tu mérites pas de souffrir comme ça, et je sais pas ce qui me retiens d'aller lui casser la gueule à cet enculé."

"Si tu le touches, c'est même plus la peine de revenir me parler. T'as pas intérêt Zayn, je te préviens !"

"Mais regarde toi putain ! Tu devrais pas me dire ça, tu devrais pas le défendre ! Mais réveille toi merde !"

"Oh lâche moi c'est bon ! Je t'ai jamais demandé de venir jouer les héros, alors je t'en pris, barre toi, je te retiens pas."

"Tu m'emmerdes Louis. T'es qu'un putain de connard de merde, mais je vais rester avec toi, parce que t'es mon meilleur ami et que je t'abandonnerai pas. Mais je te jure que t'as intérêt à redevenir agréable incessamment sous peu parce que j'hésiterai pas à t'en foutre une."

"Je te déteste."

"Sentiment partagé."

C'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Un bon coup de pied au cul. Et je sais très bien qu'à part Zayn, personne ne serait venu me le mettre. Il me connaît mieux que moi même, et parfois ça m'effraie, mais je l'en remercie tellement pour ça. Je l'aime, vraiment. Comme mon frère. Et je sais qu'il ne m'abandonnera pas, parce qu'on a besoin l'un de l'autre pour se maintenir à la surface. Il s'installe à côté de moi sur le canapé, et il change de chaîne.

"Bah vas y te dérange pas surtout, fais comme chez toi !"

"Oh ta gueule. C'est chez moi ici."

Et je la ferme. Parce qu'il a entièrement raison. Il a même le double des clés, alors je peux rien dire. Je boude quand même, pour le principe, et je le voit sourire comme un con. On reste comme ça, tout l'après midi, et vers 16h, j'entends la sonnette de l'appartement. J'ai certainement pas l'intention de me lever pour aller ouvrir. Zayn va s'en charger. D'un coup je sens ses pieds qui me poussent, et je me vautre contre le sol. Bon, je vais y aller du coup. Et j'ai à peine ouvert la porte que je la referme immédiatement. Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là lui ?!

"Louis ouvre moi c'est bon fais pas ton gamin là !"

"Dégage Niall. Si t'es venu pour trouver des excuses bidons à Harry tu peux repartir. Je veux plus entendre parler de lui."

"Louis c'est important ok ? Ouvre s'il te plaît. Il faut vraiment que je te parle."

Je sens le regard de Zayn sur moi. Je tourne la tête, et rien qu'à ses yeux, je peux voir qu'il m'interdit d'ouvrir cette porte. Alors par pur esprit de contradiction, j'ouvre. Niall est là, fatigué, les yeux rouges d'avoir, je présume, trop pleuré. Et je vais pas essayer de savoir pourquoi, parce qu'après tout, on se connaît pas si bien que ça lui et moi. Il est le meilleur ami d'Harry, ça s'arrête là.

"Je t'écoute. T'as 5 minutes avant que je referme la porte."

"Va le voir Louis. Je t'en supplie va le voir. Oui il a fait une connerie, et crois moi je l'ai bien assez engueulé pour ça. Mais s'il te plaît. Il a besoin de toi plus que jamais. Il a fait ça pour te protéger, il voulait pas te faire de mal, et encore moins te quitter. Il t'aime tellement putain. Je l'ai jamais vu aimer quelqu'un comme il t'aime toi. Moi je sais plus quoi faire pour l'aider, et je sais que je ne peux rien faire, parce qu'à part toi, personne ne peut l'aider. Je te demande pas de lui pardonner, parce que je sais pas si tu en serai capable, mais juste d'aller le voir. Au moins une fois. Il va tout t'expliquer, je te le promets. Et de toute façon, si il ne le fait pas, je vais le faire à sa place, et il risque de ne pas apprécier. S'il te plaît Louis. Si tu le fais pas pour lui, fais le au moins pour toi. Tu mérites d'avoir des réponses."

Tout ce que je peux faire c'est le regarder. Je sais même pas quoi dire. Si j'écoutais mon cœur, je serais déjà dans le salon d'Harry. Dans ses bras. Mais je ne peux pas. Je ne peux juste pas me permettre de souffrir encore comme ça. J'ai pas la force. Alors je me contente de refermer la porte au nez de Niall. Il n'insiste pas, et je l'en remercie. Je l'entend juste repartir.

"Vas y Lou. Je sais que t'en meure d'envie. Alors vas y. Mais ne lui pardonne pas trop vite. Parce que j'accepterai pas de revivre un mois comme celui que je viens de passer. Parce qu'il n'y a pas que toi qui a souffert Lou. Mais je serai toujours là, promis. Je vais ranger l'appartement, t'en fais pas."

"Merci Zayn. Merci pour tout. Merci d'être présent pour moi, tout le temps. Je t'aime."

"Moi aussi je t'aime sale con. Allez maintenant magne ton cul. Mais fais attention à toi Louis s'il te plaît."

"Promis."

Alors je cours. Il fait froid, et je porte un simple t-shirt, mais je m'en fout. Je cours comme un dératé. Les larmes brouillent ma vue, j'ai peur. J'ai peur de le revoir et de lui pardonner trop facilement. Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de courir de plus en plus vite. Une fois arrivé devant la porte de son appartement, j'hésite. Il faut que je reprenne mon souffle, il faut que je me calme. Mais comme je suis en train de geler, j'entre. Et je suis accueilli par des cheveux. Ouais, je viens littéralement de me prendre une perruque dans la gueule. Mais c'est quoi ce putain de bordel ?! Je relève la tête, et je vois Harry, les yeux et la bouches grands ouverts. Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer dans ma poitrine. Il est beau putain. Et l'évidence me saute aux yeux. Il est chauve. Il n'a plus de cheveux. Ses boucles brunes ont disparues. Alors je fais le rapprochement avec la perruque, et je comprend. Du moins j'ai peur de comprendre. Non c'est pas possible, pas ça. Tout sauf ça !

"Louis..."

Sa voix est faible, écorchée, et ça me fait mal. Je sens les larmes monter, et je sais pertinemment que je vais pas pouvoir les empêcher de couler, alors je ne lutte pas. Je fond en larmes. Il me prend dans ses bras, et je sens enfin son odeur. Après 1 mois, j'ai enfin l'impression d'être chez moi, à la maison.

"Dis moi que je me trompe Haz, dis moi que c'est faux, je t'en supplie !"

"J'ai une leucémie Lou."

Je secoue la tête. Non, non, non, non, non. Il blague. Il a pas le droit.

"Tu mens, je ne te crois pas."

"Je voulais pas te quitter mon ange, je te le promet. Mais je ne voulais pas que tu affrontes ça. Ce n'est pas ton combat, c'est le mien. Il faut que tu t'habitues à mon absence, parce que je vais partir. Pars Louis. S'il te plait pars. Tu n'as pas à subir tout ça."

Je m'agrippe à lui comme je m'agripperai à une bouée de sauvetage. Parce que c'est ce qu'il est. La bouée qui me maintien à la surface. Sans lui je coule, je me noie. Je le sens qui me repousse, mais je m'agrippe plus fort. Je ne le lâcherai pas.

"Je ne partirai pas Harry. Jamais. Putain mais t'avais pas le droit de me laisser. Tu peux pas affronter ta maladie tout seul ! Je serai là, de A à Z. Pour toujours Harry, tu m'entends ? On sera forts tous les deux, et tu vas guérir. Hein tu vas guérir ?"

Mon regard croise le sien, et je sais. Je sais que c'est trop tard, qu'il n'y a plus d'espoir.

"Il me reste maximum 6 mois Lou. Le traitement ne marche pas, il n'y a plus aucune solution. Je vais mourir Louis. Je vais mourir et je vais te laisser tout seul. Je ne suis qu'un putain de lâche."

"Je t'interdis de dire ça." J'attrape son menton, et le force à me regarder. J'essaye de mettre le plus de conviction possible dans mes yeux et dans ma voix. Et même si je n'y arrive pas, je veux juste qu'il me croit. "Tu n'es pas un lâche. Tu es un battant Harry. Et on va se battre, tous les deux. Je t'aime mon amour. Et il est hors de question que je te laisse."

Il se laisse tomber au sol, la tête entre les mains. Mais je suis là pour le rattraper. Je serai toujours là pour le rattraper. J'ai tellement mal à l'intérieur que j'ai du mal à respirer, mais je dois me montrer fort, pour lui. Parce que c'est l'amour de ma vie et que je ne peux pas me résoudre à le laisser partir.

 

*******

 

On a vécu heureux pendant 5 mois. Évidemment qu'il y a eu des bas, mais on s'aimait tellement qu'on a réussi à tout traverser. On s'est marié le 4 mars, et je peux sans aucun doute dire que c'était le plus beau jour de ma vie. Le voir s'avancer dans l'allée de l'église, au bras de sa mère, fut la plus belle chose qu'il m'ait été donnée de voir. On s'est dit Oui, pour la vie. Et on s'est donné l'un à l'autre. Corps et âmes. Mais depuis 2 semaines, son état s'est dégradé. C'est la fin, je le sais, mais je ne veux pas lui montrer. Je fais tout ce qui est en mon possible pour qu'il soit heureux. Je veux le voir sourire. Je veux imprimer cette image de lui dans ma mémoire. Et je sait qu'il fait des efforts pour me faire croire que tout va bien. Mais je sais aussi qu'il est fatigué. Je l'entend pleurer la nuit, quand il croit que je dors. Alors je me contente de me coucher près de lui et de caresser son torse, doucement, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. J'ai peur du jour où il partira. Parce que je ne sais pas si je pourrai vivre sans lui. Je ne sais pas si je pourrai vivre sans la personne qui fait battre mon cœur.

 

*******

 

Il est parti le 5 juin. J'étais près de lui, avec toute sa famille. Zayn, Liam et Niall étaient là aussi. Comme toujours. Et je sais qu'il est parti heureux. Ses derniers mots ont été pour moi, et je l'ai embrassé. Il a rendu son dernier souffle pendant le baiser, et j'ai pleuré. Je ne voulais pas le lâcher, je ne voulais pas y croire. J'avais beau m'y être préparé, ça n'en fait pas moins mal. J'ai mis des mois et des mois à faire mon deuil, et même après cinquante ans, je ne suis toujours pas complètement remis. J'ai adopté une fille. Elsa. Elle a les mêmes yeux que lui, et c'est fou comme j'ai l'impression de le revoir en elle. Je ne sais pas si j'ai été un bon père, mais j'ai essayé. J'ai essayé de toute mes forces. Elle m'a souvent demandé où était sa mère, mais je lui ai simplement répondu qu'elle avait deux papas, et que son autre papa était au ciel, mais qu'il l'aimait. Parce que je sais qu'il l'aurait aimé. Aujourd'hui elle est mariée, et elle a un petit garçon. Il s'appelle Edward, parce que c'était le deuxième prénom de son papa. Quand elle me l'a annoncé, j'ai fondu en larmes et je l'ai serré dans mes bras, aussi fort que possible. Quant à moi, je ne me suis jamais remarié. J'ai eu quelques histoires, évidemment, mais rien qui n'ai duré plus d'un an. Parce que je n'y arrivais pas. Je n'arrivais pas à aimer quelqu'un d'autres que lui. J'ai pensé plusieurs fois à mettre fin à mes jours, mais je sais qu'il m'aurait détesté pour ça. Il voulait que je vive. Et il vit à travers moi. Je sens qu'il est près de moi à chaque seconde. _'_ _Ton amour est comme le vent, je ne peux pas le voir, mais je peux le_ sentir'. Cette phrase est tatouée sur mon bras, avec son initiale juste en dessous. Et c'est son amour qui me permet d'avancer. Je l'aimerai toujours, et je sais qu'on va se retrouver un jour où l'autre. On vivra heureux, ensemble, parmi les anges.

 

*******

 

_'Mon amour,_

_Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que je suis parti. Mais ne pleure pas mon ange, tu es si beau quand tu souris. Je t'ai aimé dès la première seconde où je t'ai vu. Avec ton pull trop grand et tes cheveux ébouriffés. Je t'aime Louis. Je t'aime comme je n'ai jamais aimé personne dans ma vie. Et je t'aimerai toujours. Même quand je serai là haut. Je veillerai sur toi mon amour, je te le promet. On a pas eu le temps de vivre tout ce qu'on avait à vivre, et j'en suis désolé. Mais je m'en vais heureux. Heureux parce que je porte ton nom. Harry Tomlinson. C'est comme si mon prénom et ton nom avaient été fait pour être rassemblés. Tu es mon âme sœur Louis. J'ai peur. J'ai peur d'être sans toi. J'ai peur de te laisser tout seul. Je veux que tu tournes la page Louis. Que tu refasses ta vie. Qu'un homme te rende heureux, parce que si il y a bien une personne sur cette Terre qui mérite d'être heureux, c'est toi. Je veux que tu ai des enfants. De beaux enfants. Parce que tu as toujours voulu fonder une famille. Et même si j'aurais aimé la fonder avec toi, je veux que tu trouves une personne assez bien pour que tu puisses lui confier tes rêves. Tu as le droit d'être triste, mais pas trop longtemps d'accord ? Tu es fort Lou, je sais que tu vas y arriver. Je voudrais te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fais pour moi, pour l'avoir sauvé, pour m'avoir appris à aimer, mais je ne trouverai jamais de mots assez forts pour ça. Je suis en train d'écrire cette lettre en te regardant. Tu dors, assis sur une chaise, la tête posée sur le lit de l'hôpital, et je te jure que j'ai l'impression de voir un ange. Et c'est ce que tu es Louis. Mon ange. L'amour de ma vie. Je me suis fait tatouer ton prénom sur la poitrine. A l'endroit même où se trouve mon cœur. Parce qu'il t'appartient. Je t'appartient. Tu commences à te réveiller alors je vais devoir m'arrêter là. Je sais que je vais partir aujourd'hui. Je le sens. Je n'ai plus la force de respirer. Alors respire pour moi Louis. Ris pour moi. Souris pour moi. Vis pour moi. Je t'aime, pour toujours et à jamais, de tout mon être et de toute mon âme._

_Ton Harry.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, premier OS que je poste ici.  
> Merci de l'avoir lu.  
> N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, si vous en avez un...
> 
> B.


End file.
